A RenRuki QuoteFic: One Day
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Renji has been waiting for so long for his chance with her and now, it's finally here. Will he grab it by the tail or will he just sit back and watch it run past him again? One-Shot.


Finally got this one done. Not a bad quote this one . :)

( I don't own all of these quotes btw . )

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A QuoteFic<p>

Abarai Renji x Kuchiki Rukia

One Day

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

_One day after another_

_Just living to wait _

_For that one day _

_When you become one with me._

_-V.Y._

Childhood. That word reminded him of so much that he had lost and so much that he had gained. He had lost his entire human life but then, he had met the love of his life in the afterlife. Her name was Rukia. That girl was amazing.

She managed to be tough and elegant at the same time.

The first time Renji had met Rukia, he was young and naïve and too green to know anything about love. At first she had irritated him how she beat him in everything. Every game they played, every competition they held. She always bested him.

Day by day, they grew closer and closer and his feelings for her grew stronger and stronger. Time passed and eventually, one by one, all of their friends died and only the pair remained steadfast.

By the time he realized that he was in love with the elusive lady of the Kuchiki house, it was too late. She was gone. Whisked away with promises of a better life. Whether or not she had gotten that was still a mystery to Renji. Soon, he would find out anyway.

That was a couple of years ago. Now, he was older and wiser. And more patient. He had waited for so long for his chance with Rukia and now was his chance. Stepping out into the sunlight, he winced as the sunlight temporarily blinded him.

It was January 13th. Tomorrow would be her birthday and Renji had everything planned out. He was going to take her out on the most romantic date ever.

"Hey Rukia!" Renji called as he ran over to her with a smile blossoming on his face. Rukia waved back as she smiled a tiny smile. "Guess what?"

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"Tomorrow's your birthday…"

"You remembered?" Rukia looked incredibly happy that he had kept track of it.

"Of course. You're my best friend after all." Her eyes shifted to the ground as her cheeks slowly grew red.

"Anyway, do you want to go out for dinner with me tomorrow?"

Rukia agreed eagerly and the two worked out the details. Then, they paused before they waved goodbye. Renji ran a safe distance away from her before he whooped loudly. "YES!" He pumped his fist up into the air and jumped crazily.

_He's so happy! Heehee, it's so cute. _Rukia thought to herself. She adored cute things, especially Chappy the little bunny. She walked down the path to the Kuchiki manor with a new spring in her step. _I can't wait for tomorrow!_

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Renji thought the day would never end. Finally, the sun set and the night air turned chilly. He put on his best suit as he walked out the door with his hair bouncing behind him. He was taking her to the real world tonight and there would be no holding back.

"Going somewhere, Rukia?" Byakuya asked curtly as he saw Rukia walking down the hall wearing a rather short pale-white dress. "Anywhere special?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have dinner with R-… With someone." She finished. He nodded and walked on.

"Have fun."

"Thanks, Nii-sama!" Rukia walked on. _Jeez, this dress is so uncomfortable. I can't even use shunpo. Perhaps if I shed my gigai… But I can't. _Sighing, she sped up her walk to a quite rapid pace as she sprinted along.

Half an hour later, she met Renji at the restaurant. _The Black Rose. Nicely named. _Rukia thought as she spotted the red-head sitting at a table wearing a nice smart suit. _Renji looks surprisingly handsome today…_

"Hey Rukia!" He waved happily at her with a smile on his face. She responded enthusiastically.

"Good evening, Renji." The fukutaicho got up out of his seat and pulled out the chair chivalrously. _Now when did he become so well-mannered?_

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

The entire evening was enchanting. Renji was hilarious and Rukia matched him line for line. She was laughing all night. Then, disaster stroke.

Rukia was just laughing at something her dinner-date had said when she knocked over the bowl of tomato soup she was drinking. The red coloring of it stained her white dress immediately and when she stood up startled, she knocked over a glass of red wine.

Renji got up to help her, but when he did, he accidentally ripped her dress. Rushing to the bathroom, Rukia's dark eyes were brimming with tears. He followed her, abandoning the food.

"Rukia, you okay?" He knocked lightly on the door. She came out a second later with a jacket covering her stained dress.

"I'm not okay, Renji. This… This was a mistake. I'm sorry, I have to leave." She rushed past him quickly as she hurried back to Seireitei, leaving a sad Renji behind.

_This girl just keeps testing my patience… _Renji thought to himself as he turned away.

"Well, there's always next year…"

* * *

><p>Poor Renji :( Well , always next year :)<p>

I hope you liked it , please review and tell me what you think!

Cheers,

Serenity.


End file.
